This invention relates to railway locomotive trucks and more particularly to swivel type two-axle high adhesion trucks wherein a bolster-supported low-mounted center bearing is combined with an elastomeric pad bolster suspension arranged to absorb driving, braking and lateral forces, as well as vertical support loads, the suspension being focalized to minimize weight transfer by applying driving and braking forces effectively at rail level.
It is known in the prior art to provide a railway locomotive truck with a combination of a relatively soft primary suspension of the truck frame on the individual axle journals combined with a stiff secondary suspension of the bolster on the truck frame to obtain characteristics of relatively low weight transfer for high adhesion performance in trucks having three axles. It is further known to provide a railway truck with an elastomeric bolster suspension which is focalized to effectively transmit tractive forces to the locomotive body structure approximately at rail level and thus greatly reduce or eliminate weight transfer between the locomotive axles in operation.